


Bad End Party

by lillydachic



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillydachic/pseuds/lillydachic
Summary: A few smaller youtubers that are fans of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye were invited to a party to spend a few days with their favorite Youtubers, only to find that the smaller youtubers arrive at the SAME MANSION that was in "Who Killed Markiplier?" Something is wrong here and it feels dangerous, they have to escape and fast before something goes array.





	Bad End Party

A few smaller youtubers were on a flight and heading to a party they were invited to by Markiplier and Jacksepticeye as a contest they had won, thousands have entered and only five won the contest. One small youtuber we will be following is that by the name Lilly March or lillydachic as she goes by, she was excited by this invite that could help her to grow and maybe even help her and her family have a better life after this. As possibilities jogged around in her mind as the plane finally landed and finally showed they were indeed on the ground, the five smaller Youtubers made their way to the door only to be greeted by a limo which felt kind of out of place for Mark and Jack to do.

As they climbed into the limo, it began to drive off and the smaller Youtubers laughed and had the time of their life before the limo finally came to a halt as the back door of the limo opened. They had arrived to the place where the party was being held, only to come to the conclusion that it was the same place that was in "Who Killed Markiplier?" The five Youtubers thought nothing of it at the time as they entered the mansion in an awe, their eyes danced around the entry room as it truly was as beautiful as it was in the videos. Before any of them could wander off to looked around, Mark walked down the stairs like he did in his webseries, "Who Killed Markiplier?" Something felt really eerie him doing the exact same thing as he did before for a series about Darkiplier's past, Lilly felt a shiver down her spin as she looked to the others as they seemingly felt the same.

Something was surely off about this party as they all had smiles they were surely faked, knowing that they were starting to get worried and scared of this situation as much as she was. She asked if they can be shown their rooms as Mark showed everyone their rooms, he told them that they can stay for THREE days. Lilly of course was in her room thinking about how many days the others and her will be staying, it didn't add up as she left her room to explore the place. She had come across a room with a slightly opened door as she peeked in, seeing a figure with pointy ears and a green glow to him as a glitchy laugh escaped his lips. One of the Five smaller youtubers were tied to a chair as another figure was speaking to him in a manipulative sort of manner, "You came here to meet that...oh so 'kind hearted man' Markiplier and that 'hyper and fun' Jack, well sadly we have bad news my friend. They couldn't make it to the party and you won't be able to leave here...your normal self that is, if you wish to make the right choice then join us. Otherwise if you don't, Anti will gladly make sure you can have a peace of mind and body." The smaller Youtuber refused to join them as Dark scoffed at his refusal, "Anti, care to get rid of this...waste of space?" Anti had this sadistic smile that made Lilly frozen in fear as she backed up from the door before she could see anymore take place, sadly enough she backed up into a vase that knocked off a table and make a loud crash. Dark and Anti stopped in their tracks as Dark turned to Anti and said, "I will go see which little rat was snooping while you take care of the one that refused to cooperate with us." Anti gleefully gets ready to torture the poor guy as Dark exits the room and looks around the hallway, getting ready to hunt down which one was awake.

Lilly ran down the halls, her legs started to grow weak from running as her mind was racing with fear and questions. "W-why is Dark and Anti Real?! I Thought they were just personas that Jack and Mark created that the Internet caught on to! This can't be happening!" She freaked out so much that she didn't noticed she hit a door that seemed locked as she tried to pull at the door to enter the room, she heard a panicked voice coming from the other side, "Hello?! Who is there?! Dark, Let me out! You don't have to do this to them! Please!" It was Mark! Lilly spoke softly to try to calm him down, "M-Mark, please calm down. I'm Lilly, one of your fans that won the contest. What happened? How did Dark and Anti get into the real world? Where is Jack? Why are you locked up?" Mark panicked as he spoke to her as calmly as he could, "Look, right now I'm sure that Dark is after you because you saw something you shouldn't have, correct? I suggest you hide and come save me later, I will explain everything to you when you are safe enough to where Dark isn't chasing you." She agreed and rushed back to her room to pretend to sleep, Dark was checking all the guest rooms as he was checking to see who it was that saw the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction for AO3 so I hope you do enjoy it and that you'll encourage me to actually finish this story. Thank you and enjoy more when they are published. Yes I did self insert myself into the story, it isn't wrong is it?


End file.
